Never Doubt
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de BettyHall223. Sam s’inquiète de la manière dont Jack réagira quand elle lui dira ce qu’elle désire. Histoire courte.


**Never doubt**

**Auteur**** : BettyHall223**  
Traducteur : Aybarra  
Catégorie : Romance/Humour  
Résumé : Sam s'inquiète de la manière dont Jack réagira quand elle lui dira ce qu'elle désire. Histoire courte.

_Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are not my property. No copyright infringement is intended._

Note du traducteur : J'ai craqué sur cette fic ! lol. En voici la traduction. C'est très ship, peut-être même 'guimauve' diront certains lecteurs ! En tout cas, vous êtes prévenus… Un grand merci, comme d'habitude, à Sam-star et à Bibiche pour leur aide.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Pieds nus et vêtu d'un t-shirt et d'un pantalon de jogging, Jack se tenait devant la cuisinière touillant les flocons d'avoine. Il bâilla et s'étira, pensant que c'était bon d'être à la maison avec sa femme. Penser à Sam comme à sa femme amena un sourire à son visage. Ils s'étaient mariés il y a six mois, et il avait promis à Sam qu'ils les célèbreraient ensemble, au lieu d'être, lui, coincé à DC et elle ici à Springs. Il avait dû arranger un peu ses rendez-vous et était arrivé tard hier dans la nuit, mais c'était si bon de se réveiller avec Sam blottie contre lui. 

Alors qu'il se tenait là, il eut la sensation d'être observé. Il se tourna légèrement et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Sam se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, pieds nus, dans sa robe de chambre, une étrange expression sur le visage.

« Sam ? »

Elle fit un pas vers lui puis s'arrêta et le regarda fixement.

« Chérie ? » dit-il en éteignant la cuisinière et se retournant pour lui faire face.

Elle ne parla pas, mais traversa rapidement la pièce et mit ses bras autour de sa taille. Il enveloppa ses bras autour d'elle comme elle posait sa tête sur sa poitrine.

Après quelques minutes, il mit ses mains sur ses épaules et doucement la repoussa pour la regarder et eut l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne dit rien, mais leva ses sourcils comme pour dire « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Sam baissa la tête et ne le regarda pas, mais fixa sa poitrine à la place. Il mit un doigt sous son menton et releva sa tête pour pouvoir voir son visage. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens pendant quelques secondes puis baissa la tête une fois encore. Jack attendit. Il lui donnerait la possibilité de dire ce qu'elle avait à l'esprit, quoi que ce soit, et ne ressentit pas le besoin de la presser.

« Jack, » dit-elle si doucement qu'il faillit ne pas l'entendre. Il en était venu à lire les humeurs de sa femme au cours des années où ils avaient travaillé ensemble, mais celle-ci, il ne l'avait jamais vue. Elle donnait l'impression de vouloir dire quelque chose, mais était très peu sûre d'elle. Elle inclina la tête et lui jeta un coup d'œil et sourit.

« Tu veux quelque chose. » C'était une affirmation, pas une question.

« Oui. » Elle commença à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure.

« Quoi ? » Il retint sa respiration, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle était sur le point de dire.

« Un bébé, » murmura Sam.

Les yeux de Jack s'agrandirent. « Tu… tu veux un bébé ? »

« Oui, un bébé… ton bébé. »

Jack arrivait à peine à croire. Il avait rêvé d'eux ayant un enfant ensemble, tant de fois qu'il en avait perdu le compte, et maintenant, ici, elle disait qu'elle voulait un bébé… son bébé. Ils avaient brièvement discuté d'avoir des enfants avant de se marier, mais Sam était inquiète que, peut-être, elle ne pourrait pas avoir d'enfant à cause de toutes les choses que son corps avait subies au cours des neuf dernières années. Jack avait essayé de lui assurer qu'il l'aimerait toujours, même s'ils n'avaient jamais d'enfant. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé depuis.

Jack prit sa main et commença à l'entraîner vers la chambre.

« Non, non, attends. » Elle tira sur sa main et il s'arrêta et se retourna vers elle.

« Je veux être certaine que c'est quelque chose que tu veux aussi, Jack. Avoir un bébé est une décision importante et je ne serais peut-être pas capable d'avoir des enfants, » dit-elle alors que des larmes montaient à ses yeux, « mais je veux essayer… c'est, si tu veux un bébé aussi, » dit-elle en baissant les yeux au sol alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Jack enroula ses bras autour d'elle et l'étreignit, puis se recula pour qu'ils puissent se regarder.

« Est-ce que tu plaisantes ? » dit-il avec une étincelle dans les yeux et il commença à sourire. « J'adorerai être le père de ton enfant, Samantha, » dit-il en l'embrassant sur le nez.

« J'adorerai être avec toi quand nous découvrirons que tu es enceinte de mon enfant. J'adorerai voir l'expression sur ton visage quand tu découvriras que tu vas être mère. Je veux être avec toi quand nous dirons à nos amis que nous allons être parents. J'attends avec impatience que tu me réveilles à deux heures du matin parce que tu veux m'envoyer à l'épicerie te chercher des pickles, de la glace et un tas de chocolats. Je veux tenir ta main et passer un gant de toilette frais sur ton front quand tu auras des nausées matinales. J'adorerai t'observer en train de te regarder dans le miroir pour voir si tu en montres déjà les signes. J'adorerai choisir des prénoms pour notre bébé. »

Sam continuait de pleurer alors qu'il parlait.

« J'adorerai même me disputer sur la couleur de la peinture de la chambre du bébé. J'adorerai être avec toi quand nous choisirons un rocking-chair, de jolies peluches et de minuscules bottines. J'adorerai être là pour te masser le dos quand tu commenceras à te plaindre d'avoir mal. J'adorerai être là quand ton ventre sera si gros que tu ne pourras plus voir tes pieds. J'adorerai même quand tes hormones s'y mettront et que tu auras des sautes d'humeur et seras grincheuse et commenceras à pleurer pour absolument aucune raison. J'adorerai t'observer te dandiner en marchant et je te masserai les pieds quand tu seras fatiguée. J'adorerai me blottir au lit avec toi et sentir notre bébé donner des coups de pieds. J'adorerai que tu me dises de conduire plus vite parce que tu ne veux absolument pas avoir ce bébé dans le 4x4 au bord de la route. J'adorerai être là quand tu seras en train d'accoucher et t'entendre me hurler que tu ne me laisseras plus jamais de toucher. Et j'adorerai absolument l'expression d'amour sur ton visage quand le médecin posera notre bébé dans tes bras pour la toute première fois et que tu commenceras à verser des larmes de joie. »

« Oh, Jack, » murmura Sam en s'accrochant à lui et il posa sa tête sur la sienne.

Sam le serra étroitement dans ses bras et après quelques minutes, elle renifla et regarda dans ses yeux. « Comment ai-je pu douter que tu veuilles un enfant ? »

« N'en doute jamais, Sam, » dit-il alors qu'il essuyait les larmes de ses joues avec ses pouces. « Devenir père à nouveau, même à mon âge, ferait de moi l'homme le plus heureux de l'univers, surtout avec la femme dont je suis follement amoureux depuis tant d'années. »

« Alors, nous allons vraiment le faire ? » dit Sam en regardant dans les magnifiques yeux bruns de Jack.

« Eh bien, peut-être pas ici sur le sol, mais… »

« Jack ! » s'écria Sam d'une voix aiguë.

« Je préfère vraiment le lit, c'est beaucoup plus confortable, » dit-il alors qu'elle le frappait au bras.

« Aïe ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » dit-il en frottant son bras comme si elle lui avait fait vraiment mal et il commença à sourire.

« Tu es impossible, » dit-elle en pouffant.

« Oh, mais tu m'aimes, » dit-il, en la prenant dans ses bras et elle ferma les yeux et savoura simplement d'être dans ses bras.

« Oui, je t'aime. Tellement fort, » dit-elle en faisant courir ses mains sur son dos.

« Es-tu heureuse, Sam ? » demanda-t-il comme il commençait lentement à la bercer de gauche à droite.

« Plus heureuse que je n'aie jamais été de ma vie, Jack. »

« Pourquoi étais-tu si timide à me parler de ceci ? » demanda-t-il comme ils continuaient de se balancer.

Sam ne répondit pas pendant quelques instants, puis elle le lâcha et prit sa main, puis ils s'assirent sur la table.

« Eh bien, je ne savais pas vraiment comment tu te sentais sur le fait d'avoir un autre enfant après Charlie. »

« Pendant très longtemps, j'ai pensé que je ne voudrais plus jamais être père à nouveau. Puis j'ai rencontré cette magnifique blonde aux yeux bleus, très intelligente, qui m'a littéralement sidéré la première fois que j'ai posé les yeux sur elle, et elle a retourné mon univers sens dessus dessous dès lors et j'en ai aimé chaque minute. »

Sam se leva, puis s'assit sur ses genoux et mit ses bras autour de son cou.

« Tu veux un garçon ou une fille ? »

« Une petite fille serait bien, même si à cinq ans elle sera probablement bien plus intelligente que moi et que tu lui apprendras à parler ton charabia technique et alors j'aurai à supporter deux femelles super intelligentes, pour l'amour du ciel ! »

« Et tu adoreras ça parce qu'elle sera peut-être super intelligente, mais elle sera la petite fille à son papa et elle sera pourrie gâtée, » dit Sam en riant.

Il lui fit un grand sourire. « Oui, tu as probablement raison. »

« Et si c'est un garçon ? » demanda-t-elle en inclinant la tête.

« Un fils serait bien aussi. Je pourrais lui apprendre les bonnes choses de la vie. Comme la pêche et le hockey et nous pourrions regarder les Simpsons ensemble et nous pourrions lui acheter un chien pour jouer avec. »

« Tu pourrais faire ces choses-là avec une petite fille, aussi, » dit Sam en embrassant Jack sur la joue.

« Oui. Oh, je m'en fiche, Sam. Fille ou garçon, ça me va. Mais ma première inquiétude est pour toi, ma chérie. Je sais que tu veux un enfant, mais avec tout ce que tu as subi, le plus important est ta santé. »

« Merci, Jack, mais je veux vraiment un bébé et ça en vaudra la peine, quoi que j'aie à endurer pour en avoir un. »

« Et je serai là pour l'endurer avec toi, » dit-il en repoussant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Est-ce que tu me masseras vraiment les pieds ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Ca, tu peux compter dessus, » dit Jack en embrassant ses cheveux. « Ca va être génial, Sam. Tu seras une merveilleuse mère. »

Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et l'étreignit. « Oh, Jack, tu es si doux. »

« Ca, c'est un mot que les gens utilisent rarement pour me décrire. »

« Les autres personnes ne sont pas mariées avec toi donc elles ne savent pas que tu peux être doux et prévenant. »

« Je suppose, » dit Jack timidement.

« Oh, ton petit déjeuner se refroidit, » dit Sam en se levant et commençant à se diriger vers la cuisinière.

Jack se leva et saisit sa main. « Ce n'est rien, Sam. Je pense que nous avons mieux à faire pour le moment, » dit-il en la soulevant soudain de terre et la portant vers la chambre.

Fin

* * *

_Note__ : Très ship, hein ? Je vous l'avais dit ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. _


End file.
